User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for November 3, 2014
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This week wasn't as productive as I might've hoped, but a fair amount still got accomplished. I built stats for the Goshawk heavy fighter on Monday and began work on Commander Sweeney's profile immediately afterwards. Work on her went into Tuesday afternoon largely because I couldn't come up with a set of events for her early history that I liked at first; I did ultimately work that out and I hope that the final profile has done the character justice. After I finished Sweeney's profile, I continued work on the character of Dya'a'ji, my covert ops/shinobi/jerky maker character. I had him completed to post-war status by the end of the day on Tuesday, but I had some issues resolving some of his life events in the post-war period (logical issues, mainly - the kind that makes you rewrite a paragraph fifteen times before it finally sounds right; that happened to me a lot this past week). I was able to resolve his issues and completed all work on the character's history by noontime on Thursday. I had a tough time picking which character to work on next; I originally switched over to Le'a'he (the troubadour warrior) but on Friday I switched over to B'de (the engineer), where I spent pretty much the entire day thinking up a scenario that would ensure the character had suffered radiation poisoning without destroying the ship he was serving on in the process. It turns out that's a tough thing to do when you're talking about nuclear fusion reactors - the fusion process itself doesn't generate decay heat, apparently, which is one of the reasons why fusion power is supposed to be far safer than fission power. Ultimately I had to fudge and borrow a concept from Star Trek (hey, two years without having to resort to technobabble isn't that bad, methinks), but I ultimately think the scenario I came up with will work for him (or I could wind up rewriting it fifteen times this week...). I did find a little bit of time to work on Saturday and I used it to expound on the notes I had for Le'a'he's history; I'm now hopeful that I can finish that character up this coming week. The Plan for this week is to build stats for the Andorran Gyrfalcon interceptor, a profile for Captain Moran, and to make a bonafide attempt to finish up the characters of Le'a'he and B'de. If I can get those two done, I'll work on completing the character of Naj'bakdor (the top gun). The only other Demon's Eye Pack character besides those three left to complete is Najekh (the violent one), who still hasn't seen hardly any work or development. I will have to go back through the character profiles and set stats next, but that should be the easy part. Demon's Eye Characters (the quick-start player characters) are on the verge of completion; I think with any kind of luck I should have them wrapped up before the end of the month of November. I'm hoping to be working on the campaign itself (at long last) by Christmastime. The campaign itself is still a good long ways off from completion, but with the preliminaries finishing up things should start coming along. I did discover this past week during a re-reading of Fleet Action that the head of clan Sutaghi is Talmak nar Sutaghi, which if y'all will recall was the name I picked for Bloodeye's master prior to the events of the campaign. I'm contemplating whether I should either make him the same Talmak or not; if not, I'll have to make sure and mention that they're two different Cats somewhere. I haven't decided which way would be more interesting to go yet; that's probably a decision I'll need to make sooner rather than later. I also got a response from the CIC Admins late this past week regarding the Enyo and Prelude PDFs; they are now available from the CIC so I will take some time to update the wiki this week to link to the PDFs there. There are sections of the wiki past due for an overhaul anyway. That's it for this week; next update between between 11-14Z on November 10th. Here's Commander Sweeney's profile: LCDR Katherine Sweeney Katherine Sweeney was the eldest child of Donald C. Sweeney and Millaaraq Qavuvu Sweeney, a pair of surveyors employed by the Terran Confederation Exploratory Services. She was conceived while her parents were conducting a sweep of Farris Quadrant in Gemini Sector the year prior to the opening of the territory for general colonization. While travelling through a corridor of systems between New Caledonia and Troy that would later be named after the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, their ship was heavily damaged by a series of asteroid impacts and they were forced to set down on the sole inhabitable planet in the Troy system (which would later be named "Helen"). On Christmas Day in 2638 while they were still stranded on the planet, the time came for Millaaraq to give birth; Katherine Sweeney is therefore listed in Confederation records officially as the first citizen to be born on the planet, and indeed she was one of the first Terrans to be born in Gemini Sector. Her parents had planned to have Katherine born on Earth prior to the accident that stranded them on Helen; they went ahead and took an extended leave from the TCES after they made it back to civilization and settled down in Donald's hometown of Yellowknife in the Northwestern Territories. They did have to go through the process of applying Katherine for Confederation membership (as she was technically not born in the Confederation), but that issue was settled by the time she had turned two years old. Millaaraq Sweeney was a full-blood Inuit (a rarity in the 27th Century) and during her formative years young Kate enjoyed visiting the Prince of Wales Northern Heritage Centre with her mother, learning about the heritage of that side of her family. She also enjoyed attending the Folk on the Rocks festival every July and during the winter months she enjoyed going ice skating on Great Slave Lake. She would later take the lessons she learned from ice skating and apply them to the sport of ice hockey, playing two years with the Sir John Franklin High School Falcons. Her parents taught their daughter what they knew of the basics of spaceflight and often shared stories of their exploits. When she was twelve years old, her parents returned to work for the TCES in Gemini; rather than taking her along, they left Katherine in the care of her uncle William. The following year the family received the news that Donald and Millaaraq had been killed by a Kilrathi raider in the Rygannon system, and try as they might her uncle's family was unable to console young Kate. The simple life being offered to her was not enough; she wanted to do whatever she could to take the fight to the enemy and maybe avenge the death of her parents. One day she simply walked into the local Navy recruitment office to enlist and a few days later she was off to basic training; she was sixteen at the time, having lied to the recruiter about her age. Her first posting after basic training was TCS Wolfhound, where she was rated as an Operations Specialist with the ship's Signals Division; her primary duties included acting as the ship's helmsman and working as a secondary communications specialist. She found that she had a knack for linguistics in general and cryptography in particular, and while she was deployed with Wolfhound she often spent her free time taking advantage of various optional correspondence classes offered to Fleet enlisted personnel; by the time her tour aboard Wolfhound had ended, she had accumulated nearly three years worth of tertiary educational credits. Her section chief recommended her for a Navy OCS position and within the year she had earned a bachelor's degree in Theoretical Mathematics from the University of Oxford at Planet Oxford. She was later able to earn both a Masters and Ph.D in the same field; her doctoral dissertation was a proposal for a new encryption code designed to enhance Fleet operations, communications, and operational security. Largely based on the Inuktitut language, her proposal was later accepted and placed into operational use with the Fleet. After receiving her Ensign's commission, her next assignment was to TCS Coral Sea, where she lead the ship's Signals Division and later doubled as lead of the ship's Radio Division after the officer in charge was killed in action in Enigma Sector. She was later transferred to TCS Austerlitz, where she served as ship's Communications Officer. She transferred to a post at the Space Naval Warfare School in Newport, Rhode Island after the conclusion of her tour aboard Austerlitz, where she stayed for two years as a Communications and Encryptions instructor with an accompanying promotion to the grade of Lieutenant Commander. After the Battle of Earth, she was transferred to TCS Hermes, where she served the final year of the war as ship's Communications Officer. She also doubled as Chief Flight Control Officer for the ship's Air Wing, relaying approach vectors, mission updates, and orders from higher up to the pilots serving aboard. She developed a reputation for being utterly cold and detatched, to the point that she earned the title of “The Bitch” from all of the pilots aboard Hermes; in truth her demeanor was her way of coping with the chaos and death that she dealt with on a daily basis - there were few pilots who died during her service whose death screams she would be mercifully absent for, some of whom she (deep down anyway) cared for deeply. She ultimately survived the war and was later given a staff assignment at Titan HQ. While she was there, she recognized the threat and magnitude of the growing Black Lance conspiracy. She was one of the leaders of the anti-Black Lance movement who helped Captain William Eisen commandeer TCS Mount St. Helens and she served as his communications officer during her climactic battle against TCS Vesuvius. In 2680 in light of her years of excellent service to the Confederation, she was recommended for command school and would later be assigned as Commanding Officer aboard TCS McKinley, a supercarrier of the Vesuvius-class. There are few people that underestimate Sweeney, a stunningly beautiful brunette, these days; she is as tough and competent as they come. Inwardly quite passionate, she knows that there is no place for emotion when people's lives are on the line, a lesson she learned early in her career. She is quite intolerant of the “frat boy antics” of the pilots under her charge, while in turn they think her to be ice-cold and emotionless. She has found that serving the Fleet and having a family are mutually incompatible with each other - and that she vastly prefers to serve the Fleet and Terrankind, having been married and divorced three times during the course of her career (the longest of her marriages lasted just under six months). Category:Blog posts